


The Superhero Sewing Network

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Sewing, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: There comes a time in every superhero's life when they need a little help in the wardrobe department. That's where the Superhero Sewing Network comes in. Need help picking the fabric type? No problem, we're sure PWBat knows the perfect store. Need help with how to perform that perfect invisible seam? It's certain Abuseme will upload a tutorial just for you. Looking for just the right look? No worries, BB5EVA has your back - just don't ever trust r3dr0b1nr0ck5 with it for your life.





	The Superhero Sewing Network

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with way back in Behind and Slightly Left. I followed through with it in a few of my other fics, including one JayRoyWeek one that's coming up later. Just little one-liners here and there, but this whole thing is this giant concept in my head. And to think, it's all based off of a _joke_.  
>  Should be noted this is NOT in Behind and Slightly Left universe.  
> Some pairings are there because I plan to use them in later bits, no because they appear just yet.  
> In any case, I thought I'd make a place for potential random moments including the Superhero Sewing Network, my personal HCs on it and - if you wanna - things you pitch over into my comments section or my tumblr (cadkitten).  
> The only thing I will apologize for is this being a STRANGE format. But that's what you get when you get a message board concept in a fic, haha.  
> Song[s]: "Bones + Joints" by Finger Eleven

_GunzOut_

_He's done it again... ripped a hole right in the seat. It's like he **wants** his ass on parade for the world._

_PWBat_

_Presumably we are speaking of RedsArse again? The username alone should have been a **clue** to what would woe you._

_GunzOut_

_Of course we're talking about him. We always are! Look! Just look!_

Jason typed out the message, attached a photo of the rear-end of Roy's suit and sat back, a grouchy look on his face. Sometimes... there were things he couldn't quite get himself in gear with. This was one of them. The constant repairs on Roy's suit tended to infuriate him, though at times he was _certain_ the idiot did it on purpose.

Just about to push back from the desk, hands braced against the edge of the desk, he heard the particular little _clink_ of a new message hitting the boards.

_Abuseme_

_Make our little one bring them to me and I'll be happy to fix them up this go. He's got a spare right?_

Jason held back a snort over Damian being called _little one_ by his boyfriend. They'd been tight for a few months now, not that Jason was supposed to _know_ that. But things had a way of getting found out in the Bat family and hell if he wasn't still very much a part of that loop.

Dragging the keyboard back toward him, he posted a quick reply.

_GunzOut_

_Yeah, sure. I'll send 'em with him. Mind if I toss in his jeans, too? Ripped the damn knee out of this pair. I swear the boy's harder on clothes than he is on crime._

The next few messages came in one right after another, before Jason could so much as move from the keyboard.

_PWBat_

_Jeans can come to me. Your presence is requested anyway. I believe a certain **little one** has already seen the comment._

_BB5EVA_

_Just don't let r3dr0b1nr0ck5 at them or you'll end up with a fully functional heat-detecting, gene-splicing contraption, but not jeans._

_r3dr0b1nr0ck5_

_I **do** monitor this and I resent that... though I may resemble that remark as well._

Jason stared at the thread and sighed, rolling his eyes and pushing back from his chair, reaching to turn off the screen and lock his keyboard. Sometimes things got out of control very quickly in their threads, especially when it wasn't really a legitimate question, but a complaint thread.

Sure, sometimes they managed all the little things, like how to do a proper setup for a sewing machine or what fabric was best for the winter months that kept you from freezing but was still breathable enough to not put you in a sauna while busting some criminal's ass. Not to mention it was the one and only place where no one ever really said anything when someone who _wasn't_ a superhero wandered in.

Jason could still remember the shock of logging in one day to find a carefully worded query from what all of them could only assume had been Deathstroke, asking about fire retardant on suits and how to best avoid the downfalls of using such chemicals for a prolonged period of time. It had honestly been a lot more thoughtful than Jason had expected and the actual _man_ behind the mask had interested him, had left him messaging back and forth with him for months on the private chats. Sure, the guy had a bit of a beef with Batman, but he didn't seem to have carried it over to the rest of the family when they weren't actively Batman's Robin any longer.

Packing up Roy's clothing that needed a bit of help, Jason smiled to himself as he hitched the bag up over his shoulder. Leaning over the back of the couch, he combed one hand through Roy's hair, getting him to tilt his head back until he pecked him on the lips. "Going to get your clothes fixed, gorgeous."

Roy stifled a yawn, moving to start to get up, but Jason gripped his shoulder a bit harder and leaned down to peck him on the lips. "Get some sleep for once. Patrol's in five hours. Do us both a favor and get your ass to bed for now."

At Roy's grunt, Jason slipped away, bag over his shoulder and a quirky little smile on his face. Maybe Roy's clothes would survive anyway.


End file.
